


daisy chain

by thecarlysutra



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Flashbacks, Hive Mind, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: "How long has it been," she asks, "since you've been in love with me?"Written for Superhero Land Challenge 4.08, for the promptlove of my life.





	daisy chain

  
Myfanwy runs her finger across Alex's palm. 

"Can you feel that, Eliza?" she asks. 

Eliza, blindfolded, giggles. "Right palm, Myfanwy." 

Myfanwy laughs. "I guess I can't fool you." 

"No reason we should stop playing," Robert says, and smiles in that way that only means trouble. 

They're all smiling like that. 

"Maybe this time," Eliza says. 

"I should touch you," Teddy finishes. 

*

They're lying in bed. It's bigger than a California king, something called an Alaskan king. All five of them fit, side by side. 

Eliza is drawing circles across the skin of Myfanwy's abdomen with her fingertip. Alex is stroking her hair. Myfanwy thinks of the daisy chains she made as a child, link to link to link, the stems stronger than they seemed, the blossoms winding together in an infinite loop. 

"How long has it been?" she asks. 

"How long has what been?" Robert says. 

"Since you've been in love with me." 

"Since the second I saw you," Teddy says. 

"Since always," Eliza says. 

"Are you asking because you can't remember?" Alex asks. 

"Or because you didn't know?" Robert says. 

"I just like to hear you say it," Myfanwy says. 

*

Eliza is wearing lipstick, and her lips are softer, but she tastes just the same as the rest of them. Myfanwy kisses her deep, savors the taste, familiar and exciting, every time. Like whiskey stolen from your parents' liquor cabinet. 

Eliza is in front of her, and Alex behind, Teddy and Robert on either side. Myfanwy feels dizzy for a moment—champagne—and she closes her eyes just to feel the world spin, knowing that should she fall, whichever way she falls, there will be someone there to catch her. 

*

"You scared me," Robert says softly, "but I understand why you did what you did." 

"I'm sorry I scared you," Myfanwy says. "It wasn't about that—" 

"I said I understand," Alex says. 

"But you can still make it up to me, if you like," Eliza says, eyes twinkling. They smile, showing their teeth. 

Myfanwy pretends to consider. "Well, I suppose I could think of something…" 

She's pulled down to the bed, giggling. There's mouths on her, and hands, and she just says, "You. You, you, you." 

Myfanwy's daisy chain pulls around her, holding her gently, tightly, inexorably. It's heaven.  



End file.
